A Walk To Remember Hey Arnold Style
by MiZ McMiLLaN
Summary: Arnold, an 18 yr old boy, is involved with the wrong crowd. Helga, an 18 yr old girl, is the daughter of a Pastor who is very strict. When Arnold does something wrong he has to be in the School Play and do Community Service as punishment. Find out what ha


Hey everyone! I am new to FF.net and I have a new story that ya'll will like so enjoy! It's A Walk To Remember (the movie starring Shane West 3 and Mandy Moore) Hey Arnold style! Arnold will be the bad ass kid who Shane played (Landon) and Helga will be the sweet lil Christian who Mandy played (Jamie). I switched the lines up a lot because I am a major fan of that movie but I don't remember every single line so enjoy it the way I wrote it! Feel free to email me at BuBbLeLiCoUs831@aol.com with comments, questions, or just to talk! Also review! Thanx everyone! Hope u like!! Buh Byes~~**  
  
-:-:Brooke:-:-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I never will.unless I buy the company f rom Craig but I don't think he'll sell it to me!!! ( And A Walk To Remember belongs to however made the book and it belongs to Hollywood! And so does Shane and Mandy. Aww! I want my Shaney!!!  
  
((Thoughts will be in italics.))  
  
  
  
.::. A Walk To Remember: Hey Arnold Style .::. .::.Chapter 1: Bad Behavior Costs You  
  
My life never really was worth living. It wasn't very glamorous either. Usually my nights consisted of hanging out with my friends, drinking beer, and getting drunk. I was popular and that's all that mattered. My father left my mom and me because he found someone else to love and some other family to be with so I didn't need him nor wanted him. I didn't really need anybody. Until she came and changed my life and the way I'll look at things forever. It all started back when I was 18 and didn't care about how I ran my life. I didn't really care about anything.  
  
  
  
"Arnold, where the hell have you been?!?! My God, we have been waiting for you!"  
  
"Sorry, Aight! I got held up!", I replied as I lazily drank the last drops of beer from the can, "Is the damn kid here yet?"  
  
"Don't worry, He'll be here. He won't pass down this opportunity."  
  
As Gerald finished the last of his sentence, an old blue rusted Convertible pulled up beside us and a dorky looking kid who was about 5'0" came out and approached Gerald.  
  
He smiled slyly. "Well well my friend! It looks like you excepted our offer after all, eh? Follow me and I'll show you what you must do to become part of our group. Arnold, get the beers and follow me." He began walking off towards a dreary looking lake with broken pieces of glass and old beer bottles floating on top of it.  
  
I picked up the 6 pack of beer and followed him but stopped when I didn't hear footsteps behind me.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go! You're going to do this, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh. I really don't know if I should. It sounds like you guy's are going to make me do something dangerous."  
  
I chuckled, knowing exactly what Gerald had planned for the kid to do.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We all had to do something to get accepted. Just follow me and we'll show you."  
  
We walked towards where Gerald and the rest of the gang (which consisted of Lila, Sid, Rhonda, and Harold) stood, waiting.  
  
"Here, Harold. Have yourself a beer!" I shouted as I threw him the 6 pack of Budweiser.  
  
"Aight, kid, here's what you gotta do. Climb to the top of that building up there and jump into the lake. And then, you will be accepted amongst us."  
  
The kid looked at Gerald, terrified, and stepped back a little, his pale face showing in the moonlight.  
  
"Yeah but won't that be dangerous?"  
  
Gerald looked at him and laughed. "A little but Arnold here will jump witcha. Go ahead, man! You know you wanna." He gave the kid a little push.  
  
I climbed with the kid up the ladder leading to the top of the building. He trembled in free as he removed his shirt and got ready to jump.  
  
He gulped and looked down as he spoke. I could see he was trembling.  
  
"Ar-Ar-Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, man! We all have down it before. Just jump and you'll be accepted."  
  
He nodded his head slowly and looked about ready to jump but just stood there. I sighed, annoyed, and looked down at Gerald who motioned for me to push the kid. I smiled wickedly and slowly pushed him off the building and into the water. I heard his body make a huge splat as it entered the dirty pond.  
  
We all laughed at the humiliating sight. In a way, I sort of felt bad for what we had did but then I snapped out of it and just laughed along with everyone else. "Hey, Gerald! Why isn't the kid coming up out of the water?" Sid asked.  
  
"Ugh! He better come out soon because it's late and I want to get the hell out of this place!" Lila shouted angrily.  
  
We waited for about 2 minutes and he didn't come up.  
  
"Yo, Arnold! Jump in and see what he's doing."  
  
I climbed down off the building, jumped in the water, and swam down to see what he was up to. A second later I came up with him but he was unconscious and had a huge cut on his stomach.  
  
"What the hell?!?!" Rhonda shouted.  
  
"There's all these rusted pipes down there. He must of fell on one and hit his head."  
  
"Hey you kids! What are you doing over there?"  
  
"Holy shit! It's the cops! Lets get outta here!" Gerald started running and totally forgot about me and the unconscious kid.  
  
"Crap!" I got out of the water and tried to drag the kid up on the concrete but he was too heavy and the cops were coming. I decided just to leave him there so I started running towards my car.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!"  
  
I tried starting up the engine but it was taking longer than I thought.  
  
"Dammit! Start already!" And with that it did!  
  
I sped away but the cops were hot on my tail and I was driving really fast. Without thinking, I turned a corner and another car was coming. I turned the wheel as fast as I could and skitted off the road and hit a nearby tree.  
  
Luckily, the cops didn't arrest me. They took me down to the station and I made up a lie that I had nothing to do with the other kids and they let me go. But I didn't get off that easy with my principal. He was making me do all these volunteer and community service work. And also making me star in the Spring play. I headed towards the Gymnasium after school to start my work.  
  
"Hey Arnold, my man! What did the cops do to ya?"  
  
"Nothing, Gerald. I made up a lie and told them I had nothing to do with it and they let me off the hook but Principal Rimes is making me do Community service and all this other crap because he found empty beer bottles on campus from that one time when we went here to sell crack to that kid. And I have to be in that frickin play.  
  
"Aw Man! That's really shitty!"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Especially since you have to work with that Helga Pataki girl. She volunteers for everything and she's been wearing that same sweater since the 5th grade. She's too poor to buy a new one."  
  
I looked over to the blonde girl who Gerald was referring to. She was sitting at a table showing all there little kids some project she did for the Science fair. She was wearing a long pink dress with a white sweater and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. He father was the pastor at my church, which my mom BEGS me to go to, and he was very strict. Helga was basically your normal quiet girl who helped out with everything. She was too perfect and she always carried around a Bible.  
  
"Well, good luck, Arnold."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure as hell going to need it."  
  
Helga looked at me crossly. She hated me. I knew it. Probally because she was a reject and a goody-too-shoes. I looked back at her. She really wasn't all that unfortunate looking but. What the hell am I thinking?!?! Lila's my girlfriend and I cannot like Helga G. Pataki. What DOES the G stand for in her name?  
  
She looked away and continued what she was doing. I sighed and went to get the mop to wipe the floor. This was not going to be fun.  
  
Like it? R&R!! Thanx a lot everyone! Hope you enjoy it so far!!  
  
Luvs, -+-Brookie-+- 


End file.
